


Dwindling

by Laurincia



Series: Disparaître [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Two pieces of a puzzle, meant to be together, stick together and complete each other. However, the puzzle can never be completed if one of the pieces is lost.





	Dwindling

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I wrote a solid 90% of this at 12-2am over the course of a few days soooooo

Julien sat on the bleachers, absent-mindedly slurping a juice box he had kept from the cafeteria as he watched students run laps around the track. He had been instructed to take it easy for a few days because of a stupid injury regarding a tree and a cat. Julien hobbled away from the situation with a bruised knee, sprained wrist and a kitten in his arms. 

He heard the coach shout at some kids across the field for walking. A group of students on the lower steps were loudly discussing their soulmate tattoos as if it was grade school all over again. The coach called for a switch and Julien stood up to move towards the track as he flattened his juice box to throw it away. As he stepped onto the track, the coach nodded and patted Julien's shoulder. "Show 'em how it's done." 

"I'll be sure to do my best," Julien responded with a smile. As he took his mark, Julien noticed a police officer standing next to a set of bleachers, talking to Gilles. Near instantly, the second Julien laid his eyes on the police officer, he felt a sense of familiarity wash over him. It was so sudden and jarring that Julien almost missed the starting whistle, but managed to correct himself and catch up to the runners that pulled ahead near-instantly, doing his best to keep his focus on the race and their practice, but he couldn’t get the police officer out of his head. 

Emmanuelle greeted Julien after practice with a hefty slap on the back and a bottle of water. “You see that officer professor Touré was talking to?” 

“Yeah, who was he?” Julien asked, twisting off the cap of the water bottle. 

Emmanuelle shrugged. “Rumor has it, that he’s going to be our new security guard.” 

“Really? After James pretty much drove the old one insane?” Julien laughed and took a sip of his water. 

“Well, the old one was pretty old, it was just a matter of time.” There was a brief moment of silence as they reminisce. 

“Anyone know his name yet?” Julien was curious, and rightfully so. His wrist started to itch but Julien just wrote it off as the brace being uncomfortable. Just a few more days until it would come off for good. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Emmanuelle sighed. “I doubt he is the new security though, by the looks of it, he was just visiting an old friend.” 

Julien hummed. “Maybe so.” 

A quiet giggle came from Emmanuelle. “He catch your fancy?”

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up,” Julien smiled sadly. The name on his wrist seemed to ache. With it being a relatively common name — especially in France, many would take advantage of Julien's kind and trusting nature. 

After practice, Julien managed to slip away from Emmanuelle and found himself in front of professor Touré’s office. He took a breath and knocked on the door. He could hear shuffling on the other side before the door opened, revealing a surprised professor. “Julien! Did I miss tutoring?” He asked before stepping aside to let Julien inside the room. 

Julien shook his head and awkwardly made his way inside the small office. “I was just curious about that officer you were talking to at practice,” Julien muttered quietly. 

A soft chuckle came from the professor. “Oh, him? He’s an old friend, just visiting.” The older man went over to his bookshelf and picked up an old framed photo and handed it to Julien. The colors were starting to fade, but Julien could see the green of the forested background, the gray of their shirts, and the bright blue of the officer’s eyes as an arm belonging to a younger professor Touré was slung over his shoulder, both men in the picture smiling widely.

“We were in the army together, served together,” he paused. “Didn’t leave together. I think he stayed longer for a better shot at redemption,” Touré’s smile was somber. 

“Have you found your soulmate?” He couldn’t help himself and the question came out without Julien even thinking about it. 

Touré raised an eyebrow, obviously catching on. “Unfortunately, not yet, but I’m willing to wait for as long as it takes.” 

Julien didn’t push any further and apologized for intruding as he left. The officer’s face was burned into his memory. He had answered a few of his own questions, but those answers sparked many more. 

* * *

Julien had gotten out of the doctor's office, swapping out the old, constricting brace for a more comfortable and removable one. As he left the waiting room, he stopped to hold open the doors for an elderly couple, walking hand in hand. Emmanuelle wasn't too pleased about Julien running off and ditching her the other day and insisted he tell her everything that happened over a cup of coffee. Julien didn't understand the fuss, saying that he could just tell her right then and there, but Emmanuelle refused, opting to be dramatic and gossip about it.

He pushed open the glass door and breathed in the smell of freshly brewed coffee, finding Emmanuelle sitting at the booth they've always claimed for themselves. She grinned as Julien got close and eagerly awaited her gossip, pushing Julien's drink to the other side of the table while sipping her ridiculously intricate drink she only gets to annoy Julien. 

"You better tell me everything, love boy," Emmanuelle teased. 

"Or what?" Challenged Julien. 

"Or else." Emmanuelle pouted and furrowed her brows. 

Julien snickered and took a hold of his cup, taking a drink. "Like I said before, there's really not much to say." 

"Screw you, I still want to hear it."

"I wasn't thinking through most the conversation if I'm going to be honest," Julien sighed and leaned back in the booth. 

"Who has time to think anymore? Unrivaled stupidity is where it's at."

He laughed and threw the crumpled up straw wrapper at Emmanuelle and started folding the small square napkin in front of him. "Really, the second I got into Touré's office my brain shut off. On the bright side, I saw a picture of the officer." 

Upon hearing the last bit of the sentence, Emmanuelle perked up. "Really? What was it?" 

"He and Touré served together. Good friends too."

"He as hot as I've heard?" Emmanuelle grinned, waggling her eyebrows. 

Julien stuttered and felt his face heat up. "I don't know what things you've heard but he's definitely hot."

She leaned forward slightly, lowering her voice. "You get a name?" 

Julien dejectedly shook his head and Emmanuelle sighed sadly. "Still, there is hope for you, my young child. Soft baby boy." She opened her mouth to continue but Julien stopped her by throwing a napkin at her. "Stop right there or this soft baby boy is going to riot." 

Groaning, Emmanuelle slumped back into the booth and sank down in the seat. "You're no fun."

"I have fun, you're just annoying," Julien joked. 

"Cruel."

Julien had invited Emmanuelle over for dinner and a movie later on in the same day. At the time she seemed ecstatic, but as the sun set and the movie continued on, it was clear Emmanuelle was getting more and more upset, hugging Julien’s small, napping corgi, Desperado. 

After a hefty mental debate, Julien finally decided to ask her what was eating at her. 

She gave him a sad smile in response and Julien frowned. 

"I don't know what got into me," she started, lightly petting Desperado. "We're in this world where we have a for sure answer on who we're supposed to be with for our entire life, but…" she faltered. "What happens when you don't find them?"

Julien was silent for a moment. "Maybe you're together in the afterlife." He thought the answer might have been a bit ridiculous but Emmanuelle seemed comforted by it. She looked down at her right wrist and traced the black letters written on her skin with her finger. 

"Lera."

She had always been proud of it, telling intricate stories on ways they would meet and fall in love. Julien on the other hand, kept it mostly to himself, past experiences getting the better of him. He pulled the velcro straps on his brace and slipped his hand out, slowly flexing and stretching his hand and wrist. 

Emmanuelle gently took a hold of Julien's hand, swiping her thumb across the letters written neatly on his skin. 

"Olivier."

* * *

Desperado padded up to the steps leading up to Julien’s bed, judging the side of Julien’s head with his muzzle. Julien groaned as the puppy started licking his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Desperado panting and waddling back and forth. Smiling, Julien sat up and yawned, petting Desperado briefly before the corgi walked back down the steps and out of his room. Getting out of bed, Julien went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. After that, he put on clean clothes and went out into the kitchen where Desperado was sitting by his food bowl, patiently waiting. Reaching into the cabinet above the refrigerator, Julien pulled out a scoop of dog food and poured it into Desperado’s bowl and replaced the water that was in the water dish. He knelt down to say goodbye to the dog and grabbed his backpack off the chair and headed out. 

He remembered the conversation he had with Emmanuelle last night and let out a sad sigh, opting for a detour. He started walking in the direction of the coffee shop. The line at the counter was still relatively short and Julien took a spot behind the last person in the line and scanned the shop. He spotted Meghan behind the counter, happily taking orders and bussing them out as they came. There were two more people in front of him when Julien noticed a familiar face. 

The officer.

He stood at the bar in his gear, leaning on one foot as he stared off into the distance. 

Julien tried to act as natural as possible, listening. A drink slid across the counter and right into Meghan’s hands. She picked it up and read off the name scrawled on the cup. 

“Flament.” 

Julien’s heart sank.

The officer was snapped out of his daze and he raised an arm, taking the drink with a smile and thanks. Julien turned to face away from the officer as the taller man went to leave the shop. 

Julien’s mood grew somber as he stood, waiting. On one hand, he was sure of it. He was sure that the officer — Flament, was his soulmate. On the other, he couldn’t help but doubt himself. 

Meghan caught his attention by calling out to him, still smiling. “Weird to see you here so early,” she chuckled. “You want your usual?” 

Julien debated on asking her about Flament but decided against it. “No, I’ll get Emma’s though. Extra everything.” 

She hummed a response as she grabbed a cup and scribbled Julien’s name on it before punching in the order on her kiosk. “Gotcha.” 

Meghan had insisted the drink be on the house as Julien pulled out his wallet. He tried to argue but Meghan wasn’t taking any of it and placed Emmanuelle’s drink on the counter, giving Julien a disapproving look. Julien accepted the defeat and took the drink, quickly saying goodbye before leaving to get to campus. 

He easily found Emmanuelle sitting on one of the benches outside the main building, silently sketching a pair of crows perched on the trash can next to her. Emmanuelle looked up from her notebook as Julien made himself known. She instantly noticed the drink in Julien’s hands and her demeanor instantly lit up. “For me? You shouldn’t have,” she laughed. 

“Guess who I saw at the shop,” Julien said, handing her the drink. 

Emmanuelle tapped her chin in thought, although it was more meant to be comedic than anything else. “A certain hot police officer?” She guessed. 

Julien nodded and hummed. “Found out his name.” He tried to avoid sounding dejected. 

“Really? What is it?” 

“Flament.” 

Emmanuelle seemed to be able to read his mind. “You don’t think it’s him huh?” 

Julien responded with a sheepish look and a shrug. 

“Honestly, sounds more like a last name than a first name,” she muttered, taking a sip of her drink. That thought sparked a new flame of hope. 

* * *

It was a nice weekend, the sun was shining but the sunlight wasn’t overly harsh, and there was a nice breeze to go along with it. Instead of being holed up in his house, Julien decided to go out for a light job around the city. He first made sure that Desperado had plenty of food, water and plenty of hugs before heading out. 

He had ran a decent distance but not his usual when he needed to practice more often. He stopped in front of a mall. He couldn’t really explain it, but Julien felt drawn to it and went into the building. 

He walked along the mall, aimlessly window shopping until some commotion caught his attention. A woman was being manhandled in front of a store by a rather irate Male, shouting and yelling at her. Security wasn't near. Without thinking, Julien ran forward, knocking the man down. The woman stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and ran off. Before Julien could get a word out, the man lunged forward, punching Julien in the cheek and pulled him into a chokehold. 

Julien struggled against his assailant's grasp, clawing at the arm that was wrapped tightly against his neck, oxygen intake decreasing by the second. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as the assailant pulled out a pistol, barking orders at people to stand back and to not move. He could easily get out of his grasp, but given the current situation, it would be a really bad idea. 

Panicked screams echoed as a gunshot was fired into the air by the assailant. Julien's ears started to ring as he grit his teeth, feeling a primal fear flare-up in him as the barrel of the pistol was pressed up against his temple. Numerous questions flooded Julien's mind as he wondered how the situation came to be and how it can be stopped. 

"Freeze!" The loud voice came again, this time closer. Flament pushed through the crowd, alert and unarmed, in civilian clothing. He and Julien briefly made eye contact and Julien could see the recognition and panic in those blue eyes. 

"Get any closer and I blow his brains out you hear?!" The assailant yelled. Julien stumbled over his feet as he was jerked back and away from the officer. 

Flament froze in his tracks, eyes trained on the assailant. "Let him go," he ordered.

The gun pressed against Julien's head was removed momentarily as the assailant waved it around, threatening to shoot the thinned-out crowd. He fired a shot above everyone's heads and more fled, leaving a few further behind, recording the situation. "I'm not fuckin' stupid, I let him go and I die instantly," the assailant growled. 

"What is it that you want?" 

"You a fucking cop?" He spat. 

Flament narrowed his eyes, clearly debating on an answer. "Yes. I'm unarmed."

"Fuck you." 

"What do you want?." Flament asked again. He was stalling. 

The gun returned to Julien's head.

Flament quickly glanced at Julien, making sure he was still relatively unharmed. He held his breath. A gunshot fired from a distance and a bullet ripped through the right shoulder, the gun arm, meant as a scare tactic, to make him instinctively recoil and he did, pulling away and loosening his grip on Julien enough to where he could get out of the assailant's reach. Flament quickly closed the distance between himself and Julien, grabbing a hold of him and wrapping his body around Julien's. 

Julien let go of the breath he didn't even know he had held, still unable to relax completely as more gunshots fired and echoed around the surrounding air. There was a hefty thud and the commotion stopped. 

"Are you alright?" Flament asked. His voice was strained. His arms were wrapped around Julien, intended as a safety net, a comforting presence. 

Sirens wailed in the distance, getting closer. 

Julien nodded as Flament smiled, letting go of him to sit down on the ground, out of breath. A quiet chuckle, near inaudible. "I'm glad." Slowly, the officer's eyes started to fall shut and his breathing evened out. He fell back and hit the ground with a muted thud. Julien started to panic again as he scrambled forward, shaking the older man in a feeble attempt to make him wake up. Tears started falling down his face as he cried out. With shaking hands, Julien tore off the brace wrapped around his wrist, sobbing as the name "Olivier" slowly started to dwindle away. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I named Desperado the corgo after a chess term; "A piece that is going to be captured anyway so it can "sacrifice" itself at the highest cost."


End file.
